Uηα pєquєñα cσηfєsióη
by Isi-san
Summary: SPOILER. Basada completamente en el capítulo 437 del manga y 166 del anime Naruto. Song-fic. Mi primera historia en esta página :)


**Disclaimer.** Naruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La canción del SongFic es _Pobre corazón_ de **Divino**.  
**Advertencias:** Spoiler del manga 437 (episodio 166 en el anime, Naruto Shippuden)

Por favor, escuchen la canción durante la lectura. (:

* * *

_**Editado:**__ Este fue el primer fic que subí a esta página, y también el primero que escribía como SongFic. Me di cuenta que el formato que utilicé no era el correcto, por eso la razón del editado. (Edit: 18-Abril-11 || Subido originalmente: 28-Feb-09).  
_

* * *

**UNA PEQUEÑA CONFESIÓN  
**

_By_ Isi-san.

..

___«_ Estoy agonizando por tu adiós._»_

..

La aldea estaba destrozada, a su alrededor solo se podían ver las cenizas y los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la villa más importante del País del Fuego. Casas destrozadas, cuerpos inertes por todas partes.

La voz de Pein retumbaba en sus oídos mientras veía cómo, con estacas, la vida de lo único que ella creía necesario en la suya estaba corriendo peligro.

—Naruto… —dejó salir en un murmullo apenas audible mientras que con su Byakugan veía cómo el enemigo se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio.

Ella no estaba muy lejos de ellos dos. Por su categoría dentro del clan Hyuuga estaba siendo protegida por un Jonnin leal del clan quien a sus espaldas estaba herido y junto a dos divisiones de Katsuyu, la invocación de Tsunade. Él estaba incapacitado de piernas, no la podía detener.

Ella no había sufrido muchos daños después de la destrucción a la aldea por medio de ese ataque masivo, Tsunade–sama había hecho una gran labor sacrificando su energía vital.

Todos, todos ellos habían hecho un buen trabajo.

¿Y ella?

Su corazón se quebraba al recordar las palabras de su inspiración. _«¡Yo voy a ser el próximo Hokage! –ttebayo!»_

Ella no podía permitir que ese sueño se le fuera arrebatado a Naruto por un completo desconocido, ella se había apropiado de ese sueño como si fuera suyo y lucharía hasta el final por verlo cumplido.

Vio como el chakra de ese enemigo de Akatsuki entraba en el cuerpo de Naruto por medio de esas dagas que le clavó. Naruto estaba inmóvil.

Ella no.

..

—Es hora de irnos, Naruto. —La fría voz de Pein resonó y cuando estuvo a punto de cumplir su cometido una mujer de cabello azulado y ojos similares a la luna se interpuso en su camino, protegiendo su más valioso tesoro.

—No te dejaré ponerle un solo dedo encima a Naruto. —Su voz suave pronto se volvió firme y segura. Su titubeo de siempre desapareció.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, actuó como creyó correcto en el instante, le gritó, le dijo que se fuera, le dijo que no era ninguna rival para alguien como él. Pero ella escuchándolo todo y sabiendo que tenía razón, permaneció ahí, dando batalla.

Naruto Uzumaki comenzó a sentir el miedo, la impotencia. No podía ayudar a Hinata, él no se podía mover y por más que quisiera que ella estuviera fuera del peligro, segura, no podía evitar ser un espectador más.

—Sólo estoy siendo egoísta. Estoy aquí por voluntad propia. —Hinata comenzó a abrir sus sentimientos, a decirle lo que por tanto tiempo tuvo guardado, recordó cosas en las que no había vuelto a pensar desde la primera vez que hizo las pruebas a los exámenes Chunnin, junto a él.

Ella siempre se rendía fácilmente y lloraba cuando nadie la veía para intentar amortiguar el dolor que sentía al ser tan débil e inútil, tanto para su familia como para la aldea. Ella pensaba que no servía como kunoichi.

Pero al verlo a él, siempre luchador, tuvo su propio sueño: llegar a ser una kunoichi de la cual se enorgullecieran, como quería que fuera su destino. Alguien tan fuerte como su padre pero bondadosa, como en algún momento lo fue su madre.

..

—Siempre te seguí, Naruto–kun, siempre seguí tus pasos, intentando igualarte, ser como tú. Tener un poco del valor que siempre demuestras.

Naruto estaba atónito, escuchando lo que ella decía con seguridad.

—Por eso no me importaría arriesgar mi propia vida, con tal de que vuelvas a tener esa sonrisa en el rostro, y tu sueño se vea cumplido.

Él no sabía que responderle, sus ojos ahora amarillos estaban muy abiertos, la sorpresa no le permitía articular palabra alguna.

—Siempre me salvaste. Intentando hacerle bien a todos los demás. —Hinata sonrió levemente— Es hora de que seas salvado.

..

Su meta no era pelear contra Pein, sabía que no era rival para él. Su meta era liberar a Naruto de las ataduras que habían generado esas varas en su cuerpo, a lo largo de sus extremidades.

Pein y Naruto se dieron cuenta de esto al mismo tiempo, cuando Hinata rompió la primera de las varas negras, y por eso Pein impidió que continuara con ello.

Mientras la batalla entre esos dos se daba, Naruto estuvo atónito, mirando como Hinata sacaba la fuerza que nunca antes le había visto usar. Sólo para protegerlo a él, arriesgándose sólo por él.

Recordó los momentos que vivió con esa 'chica rara'. Siempre le había parecido extraña, pero le agradaba mucho. Recordó cuando en los exámenes Chunnin la incitó a no darse por vencida.

Cuando antes de que él entrara a la batalla de la tercera ronda tuvo una pequeña conversación con ella en la zona de entrenamiento donde Kakashi–sensei los había aceptado como miembros del equipo 7.

..

Cuando ella liberó otra de las dagas que lo tenían inmovilizado Pein la alejó de él y sólo vio como caía en picada hacia el firme suelo. Naruto pensó que la había perdido por unos segundos. Su corazón se oprimió. _¿Por qué, Hinata?_

Ella siempre había sido dulce. Recordó una misión en la que ella cocinó, recordó que ella era muy buena cocinera.

Ella siempre intentaba ser mejor, esforzarse. Siempre tenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y siempre buscaba ayudar a los demás.

La sola idea de que muriera, no podía ser. Llamó su nombre, gritó su nombre. Ella pareció escucharlo, se movió, quiso volver a la pelea.

Naruto no podía imaginar de dónde sacaba las fuerzas, sabía lo débil que estaba. Pein no estaba jugando.

—Detente, Hinata no vengas, no te acerques. —Se decía a sí mismo en voz apenas audible mientras luchaba por no llorar. Hinata se estaba sacrificando por él y no podía hacer nada. La impotencia era el peor de sus males en ese momento.

—¡Juho Soshiken!

—¡Shinra Tensei!

Hinata cayó en el suelo, de nuevo. Estaba muy débil.

—¿Por qué alguien tan débil como tú, sigue peleando si sabe que va a morir? —Preguntó Pein con seriedad.

—Porque no me retracto de mis palabras. Porque este es mi camino ninja.

..

El tiempo se detuvo cuando Pein la tomó en el aire y la atravesó en el pecho con una daga como las que tenían inmovilizado a Naruto.

La sangre corría, y Naruto lo presenció todo a unos pocos metros de él.

Le dolió. Algo dentro de él se hizo más fuerte a cada palabra de Pein. Él a propósito mató a alguien muy importante para él, a Hinata, su Hinata. Buscó que lo odiara. Y lo consiguió.

—El amor trae sacrificio, lo cual trae odio.

El Kyuubi comenzó a desatarse. Naruto no pensaba claro como para detenerlo.

—Ahora conoces el dolor. — Decía el Akatsuki.

—Nunca, nunca te lo perdonare, me las pagarás, ¡maldito asesino!, ¡Te mataré! —Gritó Naruto con una voz de odio y dolor, desgarradora para los oídos de cualquiera.

—¿Me odias?

Temblando de rabia comenzó una transformación, seis colas del monstruo que llevaba dentro comenzaron a hacerse visibles gracias a un chakra rojo que comenzó a rodearle. Una figura aterradora apareció ante los ojos del Akatsuki, un esqueleto que, podría decirse, encapsulaba de alguna manera el chakra endemoniado del biju sediento de sangre.

Naruto miró a Hinata, para sus ojos estaba muerta.

Y sólo había un culpable por ello.

Y estaba justo frente a él.

—Te mataré.

_____«_ Y ahora se va se va y se va

_Y lo más que me duele que no la vuelvo a ver jamás__»_

_.. _

—Mi dolor es mayor que el tuyo. —Dijo Pein antes de que comenzara la verdadera batalla.

* * *

_Respecto al original... me di cuenta de que en poquitas palabras casi que narré lo que vi en el manga n-nU... Vaya, bueno, fue la primera historia que me animé a publicar acá y por eso me siento orgullosa de ella :) (¡valor sentimental, valor sentimental!)_

_Y ahora que ha sido editado y estamos como dos años después de eso de la publicación en el manga, me animo a preguntarles, ¿qué opinan de lo que hizo Kishimoto? ¡La hizo confesar y luego la desapareció de la tierra! ¿Dónde está la respuesta de Naruto? ¿T_T?_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
